Biscuits
by chica36
Summary: The brief and innocent dreams of a hopeful person.


Life wasn't always like this, before never was she free to explore and travel through the waters of hope and innocence. For every hope there is a countermeasure, darkness. A delicate balance that could be easily tipped by someone's choices as much as their actions. For a Shinobi there was never time, actions came and only once you realised you had just killed did the realisations catch up to you and you felt sick in the stomach and disgust rolled of you in never endless waves.

Smiling was a way of life, an instinct that came naturally to her. So when she helped the old woman that lived next door with her groceries she didn't expect a smile in return, for no matter how much she thought about it, weren't smiles supposed to be returned with jeers and frowns?

"Thank you dear, is there anything I can get you? Lemonade, maybe some cookies?" The old woman was really nice but she had leave for old man Sarutobi.

"Thank you Obaa-chan" bowing she quickly ran to the hokage tower, running up the many stairs she came to the entrance of the hokage's office. When she came out she had a large grin on her face, not unlike her many other smiles. The only difference was that she was happily skipping down the stairs while waving at the ANBU that were hidden in so many weird places. Who would hide in a pipe, could a pipe fit a human- especially ANBU, big and strong.

So busy pondering she fell down the stairs and landed in a painful heap on the last step. Two chunin winced as they witnessed her unflattering fall, flinching every time she squeaked in pain. To their surprise she jumped up and exclaimed, "I will be the the best jounin ever!"

The two exchanged looks before patting her head awkwardly. "Of course Naru- chan" they smiled uncertainly. Blue eyes wide, blushing happily she hopped off, as bouncy as a honey bee in flight. Watching her parade, her two crimson tiny pigtails bouncing and her blue dress keeping in time with her. She was a very happy child, she didn't deserve the life of a shinobi. Even low level ninja like them knew that the role would be forced onto her, due to her conditions. The most they could do was support her, she was already doing well with the shinobi. Now the only thing left for her, was if that cuteness and intuitiveness could persuade the rest of Konoha that she was a person with a living conscience and not just a doll.

"Shouldn't you have been up at Lord Hokage's office 10 minutes ago?"

Turning around, staring at them was the assistant. The dreaded one, black hair curled up and bony limbs reaching out to strangle them.

"NARU-CHAN, COME BACK!" Screaming desperately, "DON'T LEAVE US!"

Breathing in the crisp air Naru was bombarded with the calls of the merchants from all around the shinobi nations. As she walked and hummed a small beat, bibs and bobs of all kind were shoved in front of her, but she wasn't here to purchase anything. Looking around the maze of stalls, there were so many colourful and vibrant foods. Mouth-watering aromas filled the air and lifted the already cheery morning. This was her favourite part of the village, not many people knew about her and they alway reacted strangely much like the old woman she had seen near the new apartment jiji had given her. She frowned as she thought of the civilian area, no matter how much she smiled they always ignored her like she was a ghost, it tore through her and like an itch it always remained. She wanted to protect her home, be recognised so every time she smiled someone would grin back at her.

A young lad was slowly staring at a small pup, white fur and a wet nose tickled his arms. Two flap like ears bounced sensitively and bold black eyes stared up at him. The boy wondered if this was the one, after so many this was the last, the puppy quickly lapped at his red marred cheeks and slobbered his tanned skin.

"What's this?" Naru admired the packet of food in her hands. She had found it lying nearby, taking a handful of small brown biscuit in her hand she quickly swallowed them. Tasting thoughtfully her face scrunched up until she passed out.

A kid ran up to the passed out figure, mud brown wisps floated around there tanned face. Solid maroon triangle marked his round cheeks and thin black eyes wandered over the tiny girl. She looked his age, wondering eyes focused on cat like marks on her face before focusing on the packet of dog treats. That's where they had gone, with this silly girl.

Noticing the look on her face he hoped she hadn't done exactly what he thought she had done. This girl, where were her parents? Looking back at her, he decided there was already too much going on in his life for him to worry for anothers.

He should be heading back, after what happened he couldn't leave mum alone. No matter how scary she is he shouldn't have done that. Onee-chan might try and pretend that everything will get better and that outo-sama will come back but he wasn't coming back, he wasn't. Standing he started to make his way back to the Inuzaka compound leaving the strange girl lying in the dust underneath the trees, Akamura trailing behind him.

The compound was silent other than the occasional bark of a dog, walking past the homes he stumbled over a loose rock, catching himself he stood up. Akamura whined softly, looking down the boy placed the puppy on his head where it snuggled up and panted silently.

Entering the Main House he was met by silence, passing by the tiled kitchen he sat down on the couch and stared lifelessly out the window. A dewy blue mist hung over a sheet of icy grey and billowing strands of reeds hummed in the wind. Tall trees covered the clearing and moss covered stones reached out to the blocked sunlight.

A tall woman blocked his view, ignoring her he twisted his head to try and look at the scene from before. His mother insisted on blocking his way and any attempt of relaxing, groaning he looked up. His mother had spiky brown hair and shared his eyes, unlike those Uchica (show offs) they were strong and unyielding. She was clan head and an intimidating figure. She wore a jounin uniform and was terrifying, in battle and when I eat from the pot.

"Kiba, is Akamura the right one?" She questioned him.

Smiling, there was at least one thing about today that wasn't bad.

"He's the one."

"Good, you can finally get your lazy arse of the couch. I've had enough of your grumbling for a while." She walked through the wooden floored hallway but turned around. "Your training is starting tomorrow, the Hokage is visiting in the afternoon." She grumbled "So don't you dare try anything, your sister WILL BE HERE."

Hah, Hana didn't scare him. In this awesome world there was a life changing, life saving, free for all weapon with absolutely no conditions or rules, harnessed from ancient origins- blackmail was sweet. Especially when you have a sister that practically ordered hoards of it.

Naru stood behind her jiji, he said they were visiting some nice people but you can never be not cautious. Even with all the ANBU following them she couldn't help but feel worried. He knocked at the door, a really tall lady opened the door. Jiji entered and she quickly followed. The home had wooden floored and the walls were made of a warm brown wood. A large kitchen led to a comfy lounge where we sat.

Jiji sat down on the couch, Naru quickly hopped onto it and waited patiently. The two adults talked in hushed whispers while Naru looked around the room. The only thing that kept her attention was the view outside, a boy was playing with a dog, a really small one. He had messy brown hair, and was wearing an olive green loose shirt and black baggy shorts. Comparing his clothes to her own she felt so small. His eyes were like stones and fang like red marks covered his face.

"Naru, this is Tsume Inuzaka. She will be there for you if you need any help before the Academy." Jiji told, "You will be spending your time here, I'll be coming to check on you often but I WILL know if you aren't here." He smiled and turned his head away. Naru grinned, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

Tsume looked down at her new charge, she wasn't expecting to be dumped with this girl but if it was on Hokage's orders there was to be retaliation. She forced her self to smile at the girl. The girls bright clothes were not suitable for her path, she'd have to get rid of that.

"Kibaaa!" Tsume shouted, that boy was going to be the death of her. "Where are you?" Apologising to the hokage she left to look in each room. The hokage left, sliding the screen door he turned his wrinkled face to survey the room down his pointy nose. The sway of his red and white robes flowed like a wind as he exited.

Naru was once again alone. Standing up she ran to the window and stared at the boy as he played with his dog. The puppy looked up and started padding toward the window, splashing his owner in the water of the pond and trampling the fresh green to reach the shadow behind the window. "Akamura, what's gotten you like this?" Kiba looked up and saw his partner surveying the window.

Quietly he moved closer to the glass, until he was in viewing distance. Looking out the window was the girl from earlier. Only she looked less roughed up.

Naru tried to shoo the dog away but it just did not move, when she noticed the boy from earlier moving near the window she tried to hide but he had already captured her. Standing on the spot with nowhere to go, she smiled. Instinctively she beamed at him, the boy stumbled backwards, worried she rushed to help him of the floor. Once he was on his feet she introduced herself to him.

He looked up suspiciously, why was a girl in his home, albeit she had quite cool hair. But, he scowled and wondered why she was here, in the clan compound. Akamura looked up at him, nudged at his leg. Looking downward his lips lifted slightly.

Naru looked nervously at him, he hadn't replied and she was still standing in the centre of the room."I'm Kiba, Akamura doesn't find you suspicious so you can't be too bad." He wasn't sure of his own words but he trusted his buddy maybe even more than his family.

Clamouring on her wet gums she spat. "My given name is Naruto, but call me whatever you prefer! I came with the hokage! I'm going to be around here a lot."


End file.
